


The Edge of the Sword

by GlitterNyappyGacktRose



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Innuendo, Licking, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03, References to Super Smash Brothers, Sexual Tension, Swordfighting, Swords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterNyappyGacktRose/pseuds/GlitterNyappyGacktRose
Summary: Following the events of season three, Alucard is alone, crying in the room that he killed his own father in. However, he is joined by a very strange man, Ghirahim, who seems very interested in getting close to him.
Relationships: Alucard (Castlevania)/Ghirahim (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 3





	The Edge of the Sword

The looming castle was so still and silent that one could almost assume that it was completely empty. The silence was only broken by the racking sobs of Alucard, who was curled on the floor with a blood-stained blanket in the room he’d killed his father in mere weeks ago. The silver burns that covered his body were a clear indication that killing Taka and Sumi had been necessary. However, that did not make the reality of the situation any easier to accept. Alone once again, Alucard cried so hard that his entire body was shaking. He had just begun to grow fond of his two new friends, what had he done to deserve this? First Sypha and Trevor had left him, and now this? Perhaps he was destined to be alone.

But Alucard was not as alone as he thought he was. With his tear-filled eyes, he failed to notice the figure that silently pranced across the room. In fact, he only noticed them when they crawled under the blanket and snaked their arm around him. Shocked by their sudden appearance, Alucard leapt to his feet, ready to attack as he reached for his sword. However, the sword was nowhere in sight. As he mentally tried and failed to summon it, he got a closer look at the person who’d touched him. The man was dressed quite stylishly, a long red cape draped around his shoulders and his tight-fitting sleeveless top showing off his well-toned arms. With a flick of his white hair, he stood up from the floor, revealing the slits and cut out parts of his pants. The man gave him a wink, showing him his dark purple eye shadow, before crossing the room towards Alucard.

“Looking for something?” he asked mischievously, kneeling down and forcibly rubbing his cheek against Alucard’s hand. “I haven’t been used to kill so dramatically in quite some time… I hope it was as exhilarating for you as it was for me…”

The man cut off, catching sight of Alucard’s red puffy eyes. Without the blanket to cover himself, he seemed even more vulnerable. He took a moment before flashing a fabulous smirk.

“Oh, you’re still sad about your daddy? If it makes you feel any better, you can call me daddy if you’d like.”

“You disgust me.”

Alucard was not in the mood for dealing with someone as flirtatious and strange as this bizarre man. He’d just been betrayed by allowing people he thought he could trust into his life. Why would he allow a stranger to get so close? The man licked his lips with his unnaturally long tongue and gave Alucard a knowing nod.

“Ah, you’ve been hurt, haven’t you? Not to worry, I have some decency, unlike those two. I wouldn’t take you for a ride then try to stab you… seriously, they used SILVER bindings? Fucking amateurs, it’ll take ages for those scars to go away…”

The man practically spat out his words, clearly disgusted. Once again, he took Alucard’s hand and closely examined the scars. Then, to Alucard’s surprise, the man extended his tongue and began to lick the wound on his wrist. As the man’s tongue began to travel further up his arm, Alucard snapped back to his senses and pulled away. He glanced up, spotting a familiar blade in the sheath at the man’s hips.

“You speak of decency, yet you’ve taken my sword from me?” questioned Alucard, raising an eyebrow. The man laughed.

“It appears we have a misunderstanding here. I am your sword.”

The room fell silent. Alucard stared at the man, clearly unimpressed with him and his warped concept of what a joke was. Meanwhile, the man looked somewhat disheartened by Alucard’s response.

“Hey, it’s me, Ghirahim. Your sword? Can you not feel our bond? All those times you held me, you commanded me, that doesn’t stop just because I’ve changed form…”

Alucard had had enough. Unarmed, he lunged forwards towards Ghirahim, who jumped backwards just in time.

“Wait, this is hardly fair!” exclaimed Ghirahim, flicking his hair. “You’re unarmed, and in a state of undress. Although I have no objections to your current state, if you intend on fighting me, then wouldn’t it be best to level the playing field? Please, take the time you need to prepare yourself.”

The sudden change in Ghirahim’s attitude shocked Alucard. However, he couldn’t help but start to feel uncomfortable at his own state of nakedness. He was in the company of a stranger after all. Upon realizing that Ghirahim was indeed serious about him taking his time, he wandered out of the room, washed the blood from his body, brushed the knots from his long flowing hair and dressed himself. Once prepared, he strolled back into the room only to find Ghirahim on his knees, his eyes on the floor as he held up Alucard’s sword. Once again, Alucard unsuccessfully tried to summon the sword by his side. With a sigh, he wandered over and took it in his hands. As he did so, Ghirahim let out a long sniff.

“Oooh, you smell divine! Rose… with a hint of lavender, perhaps? Anyway, shall we begin?”

Alucard nodded. He paused, waiting for Ghirahim to make the first move. However, Ghirahim didn’t even have his weapon drawn. When it became apparent that he wasn’t attacking, Alucard raised an eyebrow.

“You’ve given me the chance to prepare, I’m not going to attack you when you’re unable to defend yourself,” said Alucard curtly.

“As you wish,” Ghirahim chuckled. He gave a short bow before drawing his long dark blade. Alucard didn’t hesitate. He rushed forward, aiming to slice his opponent. However, he quickly lost his focus. He’d been expecting the sound of metal on metal, so naturally the sight of Ghirahim grabbing his blade with his bare hand caught him off guard. Ghirahim forcibly pushed him backwards. He grinned as he noticed the look of surprise on Alucard’s face. As Alucard stood momentarily frozen, he brought his own blade close to his face, and slid his tongue across it, not breaking eye contact with Alucard.

Snapping back to his senses, Alucard flitted across the room and attacked, aiming to land a blow from behind. Ghirahim, however, seemed unfazed. He quickly raised his blade, blocking the attack. Ghirahim gave him another wink before completely vanishing from sight. He only disappeared for a few seconds, but to Alucard it seemed like a lot longer. He stood completely still, sword ready, until Ghirahim reappeared behind him. Alucard hastily blocked Ghirahim’s sudden attack, a feeling of apprehension overwhelming him. Never before had he encountered an opponent like this. Just what was this man capable of? Ghirahim had seemingly appeared from nowhere behind him. However, it wasn’t the same way that Alucard flitted. Although it seemed to humans that he was disappearing from one place and appearing in another, he was just moving at a pace that was impossible for most humans to follow. Ghirahim, however, genuinely seemed to be able to teleport. As Alucard’s thoughts raced, Ghirahim disappeared once again with a huge grin.

Alucard kept his eyes peeled, his sword ready in case of attack. Perhaps Ghirahim would attack from behind again? Or from above? As Alucard’s eyes scanned the room, he felt his sword move slightly. He glanced down, only for his eyes to widen.

In front of him was Ghirahim, on his knees as he licked Alucard’s sword with his unnaturally long tongue. When their eyes met, Ghirahim took the tip of the sword into his mouth and began to suck gently, his eyes sparkling as he glanced up at Alucard, who was rooted to the spot in shock. It took him almost thirty seconds to even manage to speak.

“You know, I could rip you open a second mouth now if I wanted to,” growled Alucard threateningly. Ghirahim momentarily removed his lips from Alucard’s sword.

“What, so I can fit of it inside?” he retorted cheekily, clearly not bothered by Alucard’s threat. He gradually began to take more and more of the sword into his mouth, until he went a little bit too far and gagged a little. As Ghirahim opened his mouth to cough, Alucard gently but swiftly pulled his sword out.

“What do you want?” growled Alucard. Meanwhile, Ghirahim started coughing.

“Don’t worry,” he gasped. “I wasn’t going to swallow it. Unless…”

Ghirahim’s eyes twinkled. He cleared his throat.

“Ahem. What I want is… the pleasure of sitting on your sword, I’d offer you mine, but-“ he glanced down at his own blade, which was much longer and thicker than Alucard’s – “it might be a lot bigger than what you are used to.”

“This isn’t a joke,” sighed Alucard, taking a swipe at Ghirahim, which was blocked. “If you’ve come here to fuck with me, you’re doing a great job. But what is your real purpose? Were you sent by another vampire? The humans? Who sent you?”

“And I’m telling you, I didn’t come here, I’ve been here all along,” grinned Ghirahim. “I’ve been by your side this whole time. When you tried to stop your father, your face-off with Trevor, the final battle against your father, and just now, when those brats tried to kill you. I am your sword, moreover the spirit that possesses it. Haven’t you noticed that the sword you’re using now hasn’t followed any of the commands you’ve given it? That’s because I’m not inside it to listen.”

“Drop your weapon,” ordered Alucard. With a grin, Ghirahim dramatically held out his sword and let it fall to the stone floor with a loud clatter. He stared at Alucard, his eyes filled with excitement.

“What should I do next, Master?”

“On your knees.”

“Oh, just as I thought,” smirked Alucard, following his instructions. “You do like being in control. What’s ne- ow!”

Without warning, Alucard kicked Ghirahim hard in his lower back, sending him face first into the stone floor, before stomping out of the room.

“Do me a favour, and fuck off,” he snarled, before leaving Ghirahim alone on the floor.

*

This time around, Alucard was much more alert than he had been. While he hasn’t expected company the first time, he knew for a fact now that it was only a matter of time before Ghirahim interrupted him again. And sure enough, not less than an hour after he’d stormed off into his father’s study, he managed to pick up on the sound of gentle footsteps from the corridor outside. Alucard sighed, not moving from his position of slouching in his father’s chair and putting his feet up on the mahogany table. And sure enough, seconds later there was a knock at the door. Ghirahim didn’t even wait for a response: he barged into the study, a tray with a cup of tea and an apple in his hands. Compared to his earlier expression, Ghirahim actually looked somewhat remorseful.

“Look, I’m sorry if we misunderstood each other earlier,” he began, setting the tray down on the table beside Alucard’s feet. “It’s just, well… I really like making a dramatic entrance. And I got a bit carried away. It’s ok if you want to sit on my sword. I mean, if you really want to…”

Alucard tutted and tried to shoo Ghirahim away with a flick of his hand. When that didn’t work, he leaned forward and grabbed the apple from the tray.

“Would I be correct in assuming you’ve poisoned this apple?” he sighed. But rather than just simply responding, Ghirahim crouched down in front of Alucard and took a bite from the apple while it was still in his hand. His eyes sparkled as he carefully licked up the bit of juice that had trickled down Alucard's wrist.

“Why don’t you try for yourself,” he smirked, licking his lips with wicked eyes. However, his expression changed when Alucard chose to ignore him to instead stare at the flickering flames in the fireplace. Ghirahim genuinely seemed upset.

“Look, I’m not used to this whole human food thing,” admitted Ghirahim eventually, almost sounding flustered. “I thought this was what you like, but…”

“Wait, what do you eat?”

That had caught Alucard’s attention. Ghirahim was just delighted that Alucard was no longer ignoring him. His usual demeanor quickly returned as he licked his lips once more.

“Blood,” he whispered dramatically. “The blood of your enemies to be precise, Alucard. Although I have been known to indulge in stuffed mushrooms from time to time.”

Alucard stood up suddenly, as though struck with a sudden thought. He stared directly at Ghirahim, taking in the small details from his unusual skin colour to his pointed ears, not too unlike his own. Although he couldn’t see fangs, he still felt the need to ask.

“You can move at incredible speeds,” began Alucard slowly. “You feed on blood. And since I haven’t seen you outside of these castle walls, there’s a possibility that you’d burst into flame upon the sight of the sun. Are you a vampire?”

“Not a vampire, no,” answered Ghirahim. “Like I’ve said before, I am your sword. My spirit began possessing it a few years ago, and I’ve been with you since then. In fact, I’ve been around long enough to know that your father would have probably killed you if he’d seen you with your feet up on his precious table in his study.”

“Well, I killed him first, so I guess I’ll live to see another day,” retorted Alucard with a weak smile. He paused for a moment, as though he was deep in thought. “So, we’re not that different from each other, are we? Our fighting techniques, our need for blood... Only I pierce the skin with these fangs-"

“And I with the edge of a blade,” whispered Ghirahim, delighted that Alucard was beginning to understand. His eyes lit up with joy.

“You know, Ghirahim, I’ve been thinking…” began Alucard. Ghirahim couldn’t even hide his excitement. “I’ve been using this sword for so long… I’ve been with you all this time… I’m starting to think that perhaps I should throw this sword away and get a new weapon.”

Whatever Ghirahim had been expecting, it hadn’t been that. His usually calm expression looked panic as he sank to his knees.

“Please, Alucard! Don’t get rid of me! At least let me dangle from your hips! You don’t even have to take me out of the sheath!”

Alucard let out a little chuckle.

“You’re a lot more tolerable when you’re begging,” he laughed. But then his eyes glazed over as he stared into space. “You know, I had assumed that killing my father would be the most absurd thing I’d have to do, but things seem to be getting crazier by the day.”

Unfortunately, Ghirahim took this as an invitation. He winked up at Alucard from his spot at his feet.

“That craziness can continue if you’d like it to.”

Alucard sighed once more. HE wandered towards the fire, sitting on the floor in front of it and hugging his knees to his chest. Somewhat puzzled, Ghirahim stood up and hurried over to him, crouching down beside him like a frog ready to leap.

“Regardless of our… differences, Ghirahim, I think it’d be best if you left here,” muttered Alucard darkly. “It seems that whoever is close to me is doomed to meet an unfortunate fate. My mother was murdered, my father driven mad with grief and Taka and Sumi, who were driven into paranoia and fear, were killed by my own hand. And Trevor and Sypha, well, they managed to make it out alive. They had the right idea: they left before anything terrible could happen to them. So, you should go now, go while you have the chance. With this cursed bloodline of mine, I feel that I am a mere few steps away from the evil that possessed my father-"

Alucard cut off as Ghirahim grabbed him by the wrist.

“Oh honey, I’m bad to the bone!” he exclaimed, flicking his tongue wildly. “You don’t have to hold yourself back for me, Alucard. I’ve always been with you, always. There’s nothing you can say that’d shock me. And it’s a crying shame that your last sexual encounter almost killed you. When was the last time you got laid, darling? It can’t have been anytime recently, since I certainly haven’t witnessed anything since joining your side.”

“That… that is quite disturbing!” gasped Alucard. “That truly is a complete invasion of my privacy!”

“Relax, I’m not judging you!” insisted Ghirahim, placing a hand on Alucard’s back. “But I mean what I say: I’ve seen everything, honey. I know the kind of things that you get up to when you’re alone. And I can work with that, make it a hundred times better than anything you’ve ever felt before.”

Alucard’s embarrassment was quickly turning to curiosity. He pondered Ghirahim’s offer for a few moments.

“So, let me get this straight,” began Alucard slowly. “You’ve watched everything… EVERYTHING that I do, and you’re not put off? You’ve seen the things I’m into and you’re not repulsed. You’re even willing to join me in them?”

Ghirahim nodded, grinning at him with crazy eyes. Alucard stared back at him. Judging by his expression, he truly did not seem disturbed at all. In fact, he’d been the one who’d initially tried to seduce him, despite knowing all that he got up to, the kind of things he’d probably be embarrassed to tell even a long-term partner. And yet here was someone who he didn’t even have to explain it to, who was willing to experiment with him? Why would he pass up a chance like this? It’s not like he had anything better to do.

“Alright, Ghirahim, I accept your proposal,” smiled Alucard, showing off his fangs. “Show me what you’ve got.”

“With pleasure!” beamed Ghirahim, enthusiastically leaping up from the floor.

And so, despite Ghirahim and Alucard being naught but support characters in Smash Bros, they smashed _all night_.

**Author's Note:**

> After season 3, I felt so bad for Alucard that I had to write something to make him feel better. Prince Sidon always makes me feel better, so I wrote a fanfic with the two of them. However, I was struck by the thought “what if I sent him someone who’d make things a lot worse?” And that’s how this fanfic happened. Initially, I just wanted to write about Ghirahim sucking Alucard’s sword. But I ended up really liking the pairing. Let me know what you think, I might consider continuing this!


End file.
